The Wedding Date
by Vala Black
Summary: As time grows closer to Elizabeth's sisters wedding, she finds she just cant go alone......This is loosely based on a movie i saw a while ago, hence the title. so if you've seen it and notice familiarities, thats why.Its also AU. :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Elizabeth Weir and Guest. **

_Elizabeth Weir and Guest._

_Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Weir request the honour of your presence at the marriage of their daughter._

_Isabelle Anne Weir_

_To_

_Adam Seth Fielding_

_On Saturday the Eleventh of December at three o'clock_

_St. Andrews Church._

Dr Elizabeth Weir sat cross-legged on her couch; hands twisting together as she continuously read the invite to her little sisters wedding.

The 'joyous occasion' begins in a week and the nerves rose little by little each day.

They weren't solely due to the fact that she hadn't seen her family in two years, (or so she told herself) or the fact that it reminded her how close she came to walking down the aisle with her now ex-fiancé, Simon.

No, it wasn't due to either of those reasons. Elizabeth couldn't bare the thought of showing up to her sisters wedding alone.

She could handle being constantly hounded with questions that single people, such as herself, dreaded answering; from parents and relatives. After all she is a professor, in international relations, at the local University and knew how to handle herself in high pressure situations and Elizabeth whole-heartedly believed that her family was one big high pressure situation.

No, Elizabeth doesn't want to show up alone because she is determined to show Simon what he missed out on; after hearing from her cousin Teyla Emmagan that Simon was to be the best man.

"What!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You didn't know? Oh, Elizabeth! I'm sorry; your mother assured me that you knew!" Teyla said exasperated.

"I can't believe this. Well, I'm not surprised that Mum didn't tell me, she wouldn't relinquish such detail to me if it meant I would consider not going to her baby girl's wedding." Elizabeth said bitterly, while brushing her hair off her face and continued.

"Why is he even the best man? I didn't think Simon and Adam even knew each other that well?"

"A lot's happened since you've been here last, Elizabeth. After you and Simon broke off the engagement-"

"_We_ did not break off the engagement!" Elizabeth cut in angrily. "He got cold feet the night before our wedding and took off! Leaving me nothing but a note saying 'I'm Sorry'"

Elizabeth still remembered that day clearly as though it only took place a couple of hours ago.

She had woken up with a huge grin on her face and felt like a kid on Christmas morning; waiting for her parents to wake up so she could open her presents. When Elizabeth looked at her clock on the bedside table, she found herself looking at a note instead that simply said, 'I'm sorry-Simon.'

A hundred reasons ran through her head of why he may be sorry; never landing on the answer she knew was right and feared. Elizabeth had got up and slowly walked over to where her wedding dress was hanging and burst into tears. Sinking to the floor as her whole world crumbled and collapsed around her.

"Elizabeth?" Teyla said uncertainly. Elizabeth had been silent now for a couple of minutes.

Elizabeth snapped back into reality; recollecting her thoughts.

"Sorry Teyla, you were saying about Simon…"

"Yes, after the _incident_," Elizabeth winced, but she knew Teyla was doing it for her benefit.

"Isabelle tracked him down and I guess she was there for Simon in his time of need." Elizabeth couldn't help but notice the skepticism in Teyla's voice.

"_His _time of need?" Elizabeth said incredulously. "She's my sister! Why wasn't she there in my time of need?"

"I don't know Elizabeth; it's all a bit vague. That's all I know about it." Teyla knew Elizabeth went through hell after Simon left her and felt guilty for being the one to tell her that the man responsible for ripping her heart out was attending her only sisters wedding.

This was typical Elizabeth thought, annoyed at her mother for neglecting to tell her this. Of all the crappy Country Club gossip she has to put up with from her mother's weekly phone calls, this just happened to slip her mother's mind? No, there must be more to it.

"So I guess…" Teyla continued, "…Adam picked Simon to be his best man for Isabelle." Elizabeth didn't respond. _I can't do this! I can't do this! _Elizabeth started to panic.

"You're still going to come though, aren't you?" After reassuring Teyla that she was still coming and thanking her for giving Elizabeth the heads up about Simon, unintentional as it was, Elizabeth rang one of her colleagues from the University, Dr Daniel Jackson and hoped against hope that he would accompany her to the wedding.

"I'm sorry Liz, I wish I could but I promised Vala that we would go away for the weekend and do something 'fun' for a change." Daniel said, not quite believing that anything he had done so far wasn't considered 'fun.'

"Daniel…" Elizabeth recognized Vala's husky voice in the background. "…is this bikini too revealing?" Vala said seductively, drawing out the last word with a purr. Coughing slightly, Daniel turns his attention back to Elizabeth.

"Sorry Liz, but I-I gotta go." Elizabeth chuckled slightly as she hung up the phone. Daniel and Vala were the complete opposite of each other, yet they made perfect sense.

A couple of days later and Elizabeth still hadn't found anyone to accompany her to the wedding. Sitting in the University staffroom, Dr Carson Beckett and Dr Laura Cadman tried to make suggestions to Elizabeth.

"Is it really the end of the world, if ye go alone?" Carson asked and immediately regretted, as he was met with daggered looks from both Laura and Elizabeth.

"Bloody hell," Carson muttered under his breath. "I think I have to go and prepare for me next class." Carson said quickly, getting up and giving Laura a quick kiss on the forehead before nearly running out of the staffroom. Both women smirked at each other before continuing.

"Ok, don't judge me," Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "But once upon a time, when I didn't have Carson, I hired a male escort to take me to my high school reunion." Elizabeth's eyes widened and had to suppress the urge to giggle.

"Hey!" Laura slapped Elizabeth's arm, seeing she was about to laugh.

"Do you know how embarrassing it would've been to turn up at my own reunion alone and be forced to make small talk with a bunch of people I can barely remember or even like?" Laura smirked, "Plus the _bonus features _were excellent."

Elizabeth stopped giggling instantly. "You didn't?"

"What... he was hot!" Laura said defensively. Elizabeth burst out laughing again.

"You can laugh Liz, but it was the best 500 bucks I ever spent!" Laura couldn't stop grinning stupidly at the memory.

"Anyway, I still have the number of the place if you're interested?" Laura waved her mobile phone in front of Elizabeth's face.

"Err… thanks Laura, but I don't think I'm quite there yet." Laura picked up Elizabeth's hand, wrote the number on her palm and winked at her.

"Just in case"

Elizabeth, still sitting on the couch, staring at the invite, was anxiously waiting for the messenger to pick up her 'dates' plane ticket. In a moment of weakness and desperation, Elizabeth rang the number Laura had given her and now had a male escort to take with her to her sisters wedding.

John Sheppard. Age: 36. That's all Elizabeth knew about him. She had wanted to meet him a couple of hours before they were due to leave but when she had arrived home from work; she found her answering machine blinking.

"_Hey Elizabeth, this is John Sheppard. Sorry I didn't get back to you last night; I got your messages, all eight of them. _Elizabeth cringed. _I know your nervous Lizzie, _Did he just call me Lizzie? Elizabeth wondered, thinking her ears were deceiving her. _But this is what I get paid for, I know you wanted to meet a couple of hours earlier but I have to take care of some things first. so I sent a messenger to pick up my ticket, Elizabeth, stop worrying, your ex-fiancé will wish he never left you and your family will think we're in love. So you're going to have to trust me ok? So I'll see you at the airport, Can't wait to meet you." _

Elizabeth, what have you gotten yourself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – The Flight**

Elizabeth sat nervously in the quaint little plane, headed for Vancouver. John still hadn't arrived and she was growing more anxious by the minute. Also she didn't particularly like flying and kept twisting the magazine, she had bought earlier, tighter and tighter.

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth looked up to find one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen in her entire life; so much so, she had to stop her jaw from dropping. John was easily 5ft 11, had vibrant green eyes and very messy hair that strangely enough, Elizabeth found very appealing. Good one Elizabeth, she scolded herself. Tall, dark and handsome, the three qualities that always made her weak at the knees.

Elizabeth had no idea how long she had been looking at him and wondered briefly why she was so taken with him.

"H-hi," Congratulations Elizabeth, in five whole minutes, you've managed to say one word.

John seemed to catch on that Elizabeth was uncomfortable and nervous. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek gently, "Sorry I'm late," John said softly, while taking his seat. He smiled at her and was about to say something before being interrupted by the captains voice; telling passengers the normal safety procedures.

With a shaky start, the plane started to move and gain speed. Elizabeth immediately gripped the chair arms.

"Do you fly often?" John asked, noticing Elizabeth's reactions to the plane moving.

"No not really, I try to avoid flying whenever possible." As the plane began to gain altitude as it left the tarmac, Elizabeth tensed up and squeezed her eyes shut. John placed his hand on top of Elizabeth's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"So tell me about your family. Have you got anymore siblings other than your sister?" John asked calmly.

"N-no just my sister, h-half sister actually. My father died when I was very y-young. Mother re-married when I was a-about seven years old. I love my step father to bits, I think you'll really like him… he's nothing like the rest of my family." Elizabeth noticed she had calmed down rapidly.

"I think we will," John assured her; giving her hand one last squeeze before removing it from Elizabeth's. Elizabeth looked down at where his hand had been and missed the warmth of it immediately.

"Thank you, for distracting me. I'm not really a good flier." Elizabeth smiled shyly at John.

John grinned, which made Elizabeth's heart skip a beat. "I think you did fine. Better than other women I've flown with; I had one drink her way through 10 glasses of vodka," Elizabeth relaxed slightly. "And that was before we had even taken off." John added with a wink. Elizabeth giggled slightly; John found he could really get used to hearing that sound.

An hour into the flight, Elizabeth reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope.

"I almost forgot," She handed over John's payment.

"Thanks, I should also mention that if you want to be intimate, we talk money before anything happens."

"Oh no, that won't be an issue; I find the idea of sex for money morally repugnant." Elizabeth's eyes widened, please tell me you didn't say that!

"I-I mean, not to s-say-" John raised his hand, "Its fine Elizabeth, don't worry about it." John smiled again but it was slightly strained. Elizabeth sunk lower into her chair as the captains voice came over the speaker, informing them they had arrived in Vancouver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Home Sweet Home**

After the plane landed, John and Elizabeth went to collect their luggage; Elizabeth however, was one bag short.

"I'm sorry m'am, as soon as we locate your missing luggage, we will notify you immediately," said the woman in charge of baggage claim; a little too chirpily for Elizabeth's liking. Elizabeth gave the woman her details, while John went in search of a taxi.

As they neared Elizabeth's parent's house, John noticed Elizabeth had tensed up again.

John leaned over and touched her shoulder gently, "Lizzie, you're going to need to relax a little. Otherwise you're going to break that lovely watch of yours, into tiny little pieces." Elizabeth glanced down at her father's pocket watch; she hadn't realized she had been holding it so tightly.

"It was my father's watch. Mother gave it to me before I went away to college. I always play with it when I get nervous or when I feel like I need to somehow be closer to Dad." Elizabeth cringed; god that sounded so cheesy. I really have to stop rambling about my family, Elizabeth scolded herself.

John went to reply, but stopped himself when the taxi pulled into the Weirs' driveway. Elizabeth took a deep breath and went to get out of the car, when she quickly turned back to John.

"That reminds me; don't call me Lizzie if you ever plan on having children." She said, smiling sweetly, glancing down at John's crotch.

John smirked; raising his eyebrows, surprised by her ferociousness.

"Elizabeth!" A high pitched voice screeched across the yard. Elizabeth spun around.

"Mum," Elizabeth slowly walked over to her mother who was standing on the porch, wearing a vivid red suit with a white filly shirt sticking thru the V-neck of her jacket, accompanied by a wild looking hat that had feathers attached to it; sticking up all ends.

Elizabeth reached her mother and gave her a gentle hug.

"Mum, you look like you're going to the races." Elizabeth looked tentatively at her mother's hat.

"Don't be ridiculous Elizabeth, this is the latest fashion!" Mrs. Weir opened her arms and did a quick spin. "Julie said- you know Julie, the one from the country club…" Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Yes, she knew about Julie; one of her mothers 'friend-of-the-week' women.

"…well she said I looked fantastic!" Mrs. Weir continued, not bothering to wait for reply from her daughter.

"Oh mum, this is so not the time for you to be yourself." Elizabeth muttered under her breathe.

"And this is your date, I suppose," Mrs. Weir said, looking over Elizabeth's shoulder at John. Before Elizabeth could answer, John came and stood next to Elizabeth; wrapping his arm around her waist.

"John Sheppard," John reached out and kissed Mrs. Weir's hand whilst giving her a dazzling smile. Mrs. Weir raised her eyebrow at him.

"Mrs. Weir, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard nothing but good things about you." Mrs. Weir cocked her head slightly to the side.

"I wish I could say the same Mr. err…"

"Call me John,"

"John," Mrs. Weir corrected lazily. "However it seems my daughter has neglected to tell me such information."

"I could say the same about you." Elizabeth glared at her mother, who knew perfectly well what Elizabeth was referring to.

John glanced between the two of them. Mother and Daughter seemed to be having an unspoken argument, using only there eyes.

"Where should we put these?" John asked Mrs. Weir, picking up some of the luggage.

Elizabeth was disappointed that her step father wasn't there to greet them. Mrs. Weir informed them that he had gone to help Isabelle with some last minute wedding plans.

Elizabeth carefully sat on the bed, as she looked around her room, cringing slightly at all the old posters that littered her walls.

Elizabeth tried to ignore the sound of the shower coming from her bathroom. Mrs. Weir decidedly put John and Elizabeth in the same room. Seems as though she wanted, in some small way, to make it up to Elizabeth for her earlier behavior, and threw out the old rule of separate rooms for non marital couples.

Actually, it was more trying to ignore the fact that Elizabeth had a naked John Sheppard in her shower.

"Elizabeth?" John shouted from the shower. "Would you mind grabbing my shampoo from my bag?" Elizabeth slid off the bed in search for the shampoo. When she spotted it, she grabbed it out of his bag and went towards the shower.

John didn't seem to care much for privacy, as he had the bathroom door wide open. As Elizabeth neared the shower, she cleared her throat.

"Here's your shampoo," John opened the shower curtain so that he was in full view in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth's eyes widened and darted straight down; much lower than John's stomach area.

John reached over and pried his shampoo bottle from Elizabeth's hand.

"Thank you," John grinned. Elizabeth, realizing what she was doing, quickly covered her eyes with her hands.

"God John, I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth exclaimed; feeling her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. John gently took Elizabeth's hands away from her face.

"Go ahead, take a look, its part of the package," John smirked at her, blatantly ignoring Elizabeth's embarrassment. Elizabeth laughed nervously, taking a step backwards.

"I'll just w-wait out there," Elizabeth pointed towards the bedroom whilst fumbling over her own feet.

As Elizabeth got to the door, John started to sing.

"_Remember me to one who lives there, she once was the true love of mine."_

Elizabeth turned around, "Do you always sing Johnny Cash in the shower?" She asked, smiling.

John pokes his head 'round the shower curtain. "Only when I know a beautiful woman is listening," He grinned cheekily at Elizabeth before continuing.

"_I'm a-wonderin' if she remember me at all, many times I've often prayed in the darkness of my night, in the brightness of my day."_

Elizabeth smiles softly to herself. She wasn't used to being complimented on.

Elizabeth went back into the bedroom and went in search for her pajamas.

"Oh my god," Elizabeth pulled out all her clothes out of all the suitcases she brought with her.

"What are you doing?" John asked, fresh from the shower; ready for bed.

"My toothbrush, hairbrush and my pajamas were in the suitcase the airport lost!" Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"Well I might be able to help out with that," John sifted through his bag and pulled out a clean, navy blue button up shirt.

Elizabeth just stared at it.

"What? I think you'll look very sexy in this," John said, clearly amused.

Elizabeth snatched the shirt from John and headed towards the bathroom.

"You're welcome Elizabeth!" John shouted after her. Elizabeth waved her arm at him and John couldn't help but notice her hips were swaying seductively as she closed the door.

While John was lying in bed, Elizabeth apologized about the bedroom arrangements, however adding that they were both adults and could respectively share a bed.

John watched her, wearing his shirt and to his disappointment a pair of pants, as Elizabeth grabbed pillows and put a barrier in between them on the bed. John smiled softly, Elizabeth was certainly different to anyone he had met before.

She wasn't the usual type he normally attracted to. However John found he couldn't stop looking at her. Elizabeth was beautiful in a graceful, lady like way. He loved looking at her soft curly tendrils that kept falling in front of her eyes.

John didn't think he'd ever find someone's nervousness to be incredibly sexy.

John was shaken out of his thoughts when Elizabeth's voice seeped through.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" John asked sheepishly.

"Why did you get into this err… business?" Elizabeth repeated, still arranging the pillows between them.

"Well my mum was a hippy and a prostitute; you know combining the two for like "free love." Anyway, she insanely inappropriate with me; she used to wash our laundry in my bath water… while I was still in it!" Elizabeth sat on her side of the bed and gently caressed his arm.

"My god," She breathed.

"As an adult," John continued, "I needed to find ways to experience intimacy and sex but with rules that couldn't be violated." John stopped. Elizabeth and John locked eyes and for a moment Elizabeth felt like she was gaining a glimpse into the real John Sheppard.

John broke out into a huge grin. "I'm just screwing with you, Elizabeth." Elizabeth glared at him as John started laughing.

"You ass!" Elizabeth chuckled slightly, punching his arm where she had previously been caressing it.

Elizabeth got under the covers on her side of the bed and stared at the ceiling. As sleep slowly overcame her, Elizabeth heard John mumble, "Night 'lizabeth."

And with that, Elizabeth slowly drifted into a peaceful, deep slumber.


End file.
